Danger: Assassin
by KathyG
Summary: An old friend of Don Alejandro's-a visiting, high-ranking nobleman-and his family are stalked by a ruthless assassin. Can Zorro and Felipe save them?


**DANGER: ASSASSIN**

**by KathyG.**

**An old friend of Don Alejandro's-a visiting, high-ranking nobleman-and his family are stalked by a ruthless assassin. Can Zorro and Felipe save them?**

**Disclaimer: The name, character, and likeness of Zorro is a registered trademark of Zorro Productions Inc. These stories are not intended to infringe on their rights. The storylines and additional characters (not including Zorro/Don Diego, Don Alejandro, Felipe, Victoria Escalante, Sergeant Mendoza, and the **_**alcalde**_**) are copyrighted 1998-2003 by KathyG. (Some of these stories include the name of Felipe's horse, Parche. The horse's name is used with the permission of Ruth Parker, who invented the name to use in her own wonderful fanfiction. To access her Zorro stories, click on ~ .) These stories are made purely for entertainment purposes.**

"My father's friend, Don Francisco de la Calderon, will be here, soon," Don Diego de la Vega told his servant boy, Felipe, as the two reclined on a silk-brocade couch. With a chuckle, Don Diego glanced at the mid-afternoon sunshine pouring through the library window. "My father is so excited. They are such good friends." He glanced down at the book in his lap.

Felipe grinned. Don Alejandro had spoken of little else ever since he had received the nobleman's letter, four weeks before. Don Francisco was an old friend of Don Alejandro. Long before Don Diego was born, the two gentlemen had been students together at Madrid University. They had then served together in his Majesty's army for several years. During that time, they had saved each other's lives more than once.

Felipe signed a question. Don Diego set the book on the table and leaned back. "Well, Felipe, Don Francisco is a grandee. He is the Duke of La Mancha; yes, that's the very region of Cervante's _Don Quixote_. He's also a distant relative of Don Alfonso de la Calderon, so he'll be spending some time at the de la Calderon _hacienda_ as well, before he leaves. Furthermore, he's a good friend of the royal family, as is my father. King Ferdinand, I'm told, holds him in high regard. As he does my father." Felipe grinned at the thought as he scratched his left arm.

Don Diego smiled. "The king has sent Don Francisco here to perform some service for the Crown, but he did not tell my father what that service is, when he wrote. I'm sure he will, though, when he arrives. He's bringing his wife and 15-year-old grandson with him. That should be fun for you, _amigo_." Don Diego winked.

Felipe grinned, and leaned back to think about that. Suddenly, Don Alejandro entered the library, dressed in his best, and glanced at his shiny gold timepiece. "Felipe, would you watch for the coach and let me know when it arrives?"

Felipe nodded and raced outside. Don Diego watched him go, then turned to his father. "You've been quite excited all morning, Father. Don Francisco must be very special."

Don Alejandro smiled and nodded. "He is, indeed. He is a truly good man, a man of integrity, and one of the most unselfish and civic-minded men I've ever known. Not a bit conceited about his position, as some noblemen are. King Ferdinand may well trust him-there is no man more trustworthy than Don Francisco."

Don Diego chuckled. "You told me he was rather hot-tempered and impulsive, when you knew him."

Don Alejandro chuckled back. "He was, Diego. Once, when he was in college, he was temporarily suspended for starting a brawl; don't tell him I told you that, son! But he's since mellowed out considerably. Time and experience changes people, as you, yourself, know." Don Diego nodded agreement.

The door clicked open; Felipe raced into the library. "Are they here?" Don Alejandro asked him. Felipe nodded and raced back outside.

The de la Vegas followed him to the gate. Another servant stood outside with Felipe, as the coach approached. It stopped in front of the gate, and Felipe opened the door. A breeze caressed his cheeks.

A silver-haired gentleman wearing a light-blue frock coat over a dark-blue satin vest, a ruffled, snow-white silk shirt, and a black silk cravat stepped out of the carriage, followed by a teenage boy wearing a dark-blue broadcloth tailcoat over a light-purple velvet vest and a white silk shirt. Both wore black silk top hats. The elderly nobleman helped a middle-aged lady step out. She wore a red velvet cape over a pale pink silk gown; a white silk mantilla hung from her head, and a glittering diamond necklace adorned her neck.

"Don Francisco!" Don Alejandro approached the family and embraced his old friend. "How good it is to see you, _amigo_!"

"And you, too!" Don Francisco removed his top hat and laughed. "May I present my dear wife, Rosa?" The duchess smiled graciously and extended her gloved hand; Don Alejandro pressed his lips on her white glove.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, _señor,_" Doña Rosa said. "After reading all the letters you've sent my husband through the years, I feel as if I know you. My husband has told our grandson and me so much about you." Don Francisco nodded.

Don Alejandro turned to his son. "This is my son, Diego."

Don Francisco shook Don Diego's hand. "I'm pleased to meet, you, Diego. Your father has told me much about you in his letters."

Smiling, Don Diego bowed. "The pleasure is mine, your grace."

Don Francisco turned to the boy. "Allow me to present my grandson, Rodrigo." Don Alejandro smiled and nodded at the boy, who removed his top hat and bowed. "His parents-my son and daughter-in-law-are dead, so I'm raising him," Don Francisco added, inserting a thumb into a vest pocket. "With his father dead, Rodrigo is heir to my title and estates. He's high-spirited and impetuous, but good."

Don Rodrigo nodded and squirmed. Suddenly, as he glanced around, he noticed Felipe. "Is this one of your servants, _señor_?"

Don Alejandro nodded. "Rodrigo, this is Felipe, our servant boy, and he's an orphan, too. He's worked for us since he was a little boy."

The de la Calderons glanced at Felipe, who smiled and bowed, then they turned back to the de la Vegas. By then, the other servant had carried the trunks and suitcases into the house. "Won't you come in?" Don Alejandro held out his hand toward the door. "I've had some coffee and snacks prepared."

Don Diego smiled. It was clear that his father rejoiced at seeing his old friend after so many years. Don Diego hastily adjusted his cravat, then followed his father.

Don Francisco walked with a swinging stride as they approached the polished mahogany door. The de la Vegas led the noble family inside and invited the de la Calderons to sit down in the drawing room. Still another servant brought a tray of _tamales_, _flan,_ and coffee, and served the snacks to everyone in the room.

"To friendship!" Don Alejandro stood up and raised his gleaming china coffee cup. Everyone else raised his or her other cup in a toast. Don Alejandro sat down.

Don Francisco grinned. "Remember, Alejandro, when you and I went out for a night on the town, while we were in college?"

"How could I forget?" Don Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Because we missed curfew, we had to stay in our quarters for three days."

Don Francisco chuckled, then turned to his grandson. "Don't ever try _that_ stunt, _amigo_! It'll get you in trouble." Don Rodrigo grinned.

Don Francisco turned to Don Diego. "Your father was one of the bravest officers in the whole Spanish army, Diego. And he was a truly good man. I was proud to call him my friend." He glanced at Don Alejandro. "And you, Alejandro-you must be very proud of your son. You've often bragged about his education in your letters."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "Francisco, my son is one of the most well-educated men in the territory."

"Father!" Don Diego chuckled in his turn, embarrassed.

Don Francisco grinned. "Don't discourage him, Diego. To brag about one's son is a father's right. I brag about Rodrigo all the time." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Which reminds me. Alejandro, is there any one who could keep Rodrigo company while we're here?"

Don Alejandro turned to his son; Don Diego nodded. "Felipe would be glad to show Rodrigo around the ranch if I asked him. Want me to fetch him, your grace?"

"Please."

Don Diego left the room. Don Rodrigo spoke up. "Grandfather, _por favor,_ may I explore this area? With Felipe?"

Don Francisco shook his head. "I'm afraid not, son. I told you when we left Spain that you would have to stay close to us, wherever we stayed."

Don Rodrigo frowned sullenly. "I'm not a baby! I'm 15 years old."

Don Francisco just shook his head, but raised his index finger; Don Rodrigo subsided and pressed his lips together. While he bent over to straighten one of his trouser legs, the elderly nobleman turned to Don Alejandro. "This Felipe-what is he like?"

"A fine young man," Don Alejandro assured him. "I hired him when he was seven years old; Diego and I have raised him and educated him. He's our indentured servant until he's 25. He can't speak or hear, but he _can_ read lips. And he communicates in sign language." Don Rodrigo straightened up as Don Alejandro spoke.

"Can he read and write?" Doña Rosa asked.

Don Alejandro nodded. "He certainly can! He is quite well-educated." The de la Calderons smiled, impressed.

"I hope you'll tell me more about him later, _amigo,_ but for now, there are some other things we must discuss." Don Francisco sighed. Before he could say anything more, Don Diego and Felipe entered the drawing room.

Don Francisco stood up. "Felipe, would you be willing to keep my grandson company while we're here?" With a bow, Felipe nodded. "_Gracias._ I don't mind if he explores the ranch with you, but I don't want him leaving it unless one of us is with him." Don Rodrigo glared at his grandfather.

Felipe tried to appease the boy with a glance. Shrugging sheepishly, Don Rodrigo rose to his feet and brushed back his dark-brown hair. "Pleased to meet you." He held out his hand, and Felipe shook it.

The boys left the room. Don Rodrigo's polished leather boots and Felipe's woven-leather sandals clicked on the gleaming marble floor. Don Francisco sat back down. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid we have much to talk about."

"We're listening." Don Alejandro leaned forward.

Don Francisco paused to consider his words. "The king has sent me here because of a letter you wrote him, months ago, telling him about your _alcalde_." The de la Vegas glanced at each other. "Since King Ferdinand himself appointed Don Ignacio de Soto, he wants me to investigate the man and report back to him. And while I'm here, he wants me to travel throughout California and investigate the other _alcaldes_, too."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I'm grateful he sent you, Francisco. De Soto is indeed corrupt, as was his predecessor, Luis Ramon. Both men have sought to oppress Los Angeles and hurt the people. Luis Ramon wanted to become rich, and Ignacio de Soto wants to get a promotion and return to Spain."

Don Francisco nodded. "I'll stay here a few days, to investigate. Meanwhile, if you see the _alcalde_ or any of his soldiers, please don't tell them why I'm here."

"We won't," Don Diego promised.

Don Francisco glanced at his wife. "That's not all. You've probably wondered why I chose to stay with you instead of my own relatives." The de la Vegas said nothing. "There's an assassin stalking me, Alejandro. He wants to kill me, and he's made several attempts on my life. And not _my_ life, only; on several occasions, he's tried to kill Rosa and Rodrigo, as well." He scowled and chewed his upper lip.

The de la Vegas glanced at each other concerned. "You brought your family here to get them out of harm's way," Don Alejandro said.

Don Francisco nodded. "_Si._ Alfonso is a good man and a loyal relative, but unfortunately for me, he did not serve in the army as we did. If worst came to worst, he would be ill equipped to save us. You, Alejandro, are an old war-horse. You were a good fighter when I knew you, and I've no doubt that you still are."

Don Alejandro nodded. "I've tried to keep up my skills through the years. And yes, Francisco, if that assassin tried to kill you here, I would most certainly do my part to protect you and your family."

_"Gracias."_ Don Francisco smiled. "This man I've told you about is a ruthless killer. He wants me dead, because he wants to replace me as the king's counselor. I know, because he's left me notes telling me so. I've brought one of them with me." He reached into his frock coat and pulled a folded piece of paper out of an inside coat pocket.

Don Diego took the note and read it silently. He pursed his lips. "If I know my father, your grace, he will protect you with his life."

Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "So, this assassin is the reason why you don't want your grandson leaving the ranch without you."

Don Francisco nodded. "Much as Rodrigo wants to explore the surrounding area, I can't let him do that. The assassin might have followed us here. So far, my wife and I have managed to keep the knowledge from him. He thinks the attempts on his life were just accidents."

Don Alejandro shook his head. "I certainly hope the assassin isn't here, but we will prepare for the worst and hope for the best. And now, if you'll excuse me, I'll have a servant show you to your rooms." Don Alejandro rose to his feet. "I'll be back, shortly."

Meanwhile, Felipe and Don Rodrigo milled about in the stables. Felipe had shown Don Rodrigo his pinto pony and the de la Vegas' Andalusians.

"Your _patróns_ have some great horses." Don Rodrigo grinned. "How long have you worked for the de la Vegas?" Felipe held up 10 fingers.

"That long?" Felipe nodded. "How old were you when they hired you?" Felipe held up seven fingers. Don Rodrigo frowned in bewilderment.

"I knew that peasant children often have to go to work, to help their parents. But I'm surprised your parents hired you out that young."

Felipe shook his head. He told Don Rodrigo, via signs, that his parents had died when he was seven.

Don Rodrigo shook his head, chagrined. "Forgive me, _amigo_. I forgot that Don Alejandro told me you were an orphan. Where do you sleep?" Felipe pointed at the _hacienda_. "Do you have your own room?" Felipe nodded. "After we've explored the ranch, I'd like to see it."

Felipe grinned. He beckoned Don Rodrigo to follow him. As Felipe strode toward the barn, Don Rodrigo kept up.

"You know, Felipe?" Felipe glanced at Don Rodrigo, who frowned rebelliously. "I'm sick and tired of my grandfather treating me like a child! I'm 15 years old; I'm quite old enough to go exploring on my own! But he won't let me, and he won't tell me why."

Felipe smiled sympathetically. He told Don Rodrigo, through sign language, that he knew how Don Rodrigo felt.

The two boys explored the barns, and observed the cattle inside. For the next several hours, Felipe showed his new friend parts of the estate. When sunset approached, the two boys returned to the house, where Felipe showed Don Rodrigo his bedroom.

Don Rodrigo gaped at the silk-brocade couch and armchairs, the polished mahogany desk, the bureau, dressers, heavy silk drapes, and the chest that stood at the foot of the bed. As Felipe watched, he ran his hand over the heavy satin quilt that covered the bed. He walked toward the ivory chessboard that rested on Felipe's coffee table, and picked up one of the ivory pieces.

At last, Don Rodrigo gaped at Felipe. He shook his head, amazed. "_Santa Maria!_ Books, drawing materials, journal, slate, inkpot and quill pens, writing paper, pencils, slingshot, spyglass, rosary, crucifix, Bible, toy soldiers, card deck, checkers, chess set-the de la Vegas are certainly generous with you!" Felipe smiled and nodded agreement. "Felipe, let's play a game of chess, shall we?"

Felipe grinned. Via gestures, he asked if Don Rodrigo was sure he wanted to play.

Don Rodrigo grinned back. "I'm sure. It'll a real pleasure to beat you!"

Felipe grinned again. A nasty grin. A grin that said, without words, "Don't be so sure of that!" Don Rodrigo laughed as Felipe set up the chessboard.

The boys played two games. Felipe won the first game, and Don Rodrigo won the second.

"You _are_ good." Don Rodrigo gazed at him with respect. "If you're as good an equestrian as you are a chess player, I'll have a hard time keeping up with you." Felipe acknowledged the compliment with a smile and a nod, just as the dinner bell tinkled. Felipe went to the kitchen, and Don Rodrigo joined his grandparents in the dining room.

After dinner, Felipe and Don Rodrigo returned to Felipe's room, and the de la Vegas and the elder de la Calderons met in the library. Clasping his hands behind his back, Don Francisco challenged Don Alejandro to a chess game, much as Don Rodrigo had earlier challenged Felipe. "If you're half as good at chess as you were when I knew you, it will be my pleasure to challenge you."

Don Alejandro chuckled. "I'll set up the chessboard."

When the two elderly gentlemen sat down to play, Don Diego and Doña Rosa sat on the satin brocade couch to watch. The duchess had changed dresses, and now wore a light-blue brocade evening gown and two pearl earrings.

"Rodrigo wants to know if he and Felipe can go horseback riding tomorrow morning, and explore the ranch." Don Francisco made the opening move with a white pawn.

"If Diego has no objection to that, I have none." Don Alejandro moved a black pawn, and glanced at his son.

"I have no objection," Don Diego assured the elderly duke.

"Is there someone who could accompany the boys?" Don Francisco glanced at his friend.

Don Alejandro smiled and nodded. "I'll have some of my _vaqueros_ act as escorts."

Don Francisco studied the ivory chessboard for a moment, then moved his queen. "Suppose you tell me about your boy? I must confess that he interests me. His manners please me; he behaves more like a gentleman than a peasant. And I can tell from his eyes that he's an intelligent, trustworthy boy. My grandson tells me he's quite a chess player, too."

Don Alejandro smiled as he moved his king. "Felipe will be pleased to hear your compliments of him, _amigo_. It's our pleasure to brag about him as I do about Diego, so I'll be happy to oblige you."

He waited while Don Francisco moved a bishop to one of Don Alejandro's rooks. "Felipe is a fine young man, and yes, we've taught him gentlemanly manners and how to play chess. He's very loyal to us, and he's always been an excellent servant. But more than that, he's a good Catholic, and he is quite well-educated. He wants to become a lawyer when he's older."

"How well has he been educated?" Doña Rosa asked.

"He's received a _caballero's_ education," Don Diego explained. "He not only knows his catechism and studies the Bible, he's well-versed in the classics and in poetry. He knows several foreign languages; he knows theology and philosophy; he understands algebra and geometry; and he's familiar with the sciences. He also knows the world's history and geography. He's now in the process of learning calculus and trigonometry, and he's studying law. He's a good writer, and he knows by heart much Scripture, poetry, and Shakespeare, too."

Don Alejandro nodded. "On top of all that, he keeps a journal. He helps my son run the local newspaper, and he even writes articles for it. And he's been taught to appreciate art, and to draw, to paint, and to sculpt statues. If he decides to go to university himself, he'll be well prepared for the entrance exams. Diego and I hope he'll decide to do that."

Don Diego nodded. "I trembled for him, not too long ago. He wanted to join the army for a short time, and in my heart, I didn't want him to go-and still don't." He smiled. "Fortunately, he changed his mind and decided to become a lawyer, instead."

Don Alejandro nodded. "My son and I have high ambitions for Felipe. We determined when we first hired him that we would not allow his deafness to handicap him, mentally. To prevent that, we've spent the last nine years educating him. I tutored him first, then my son took over his education when he returned from Madrid."

Don Francisco pondered that for a moment. "It sounds as if you de la Vegas love him as if he were a son, and not a servant."

Don Diego nodded. "Indeed, I do. And so does my father. Felipe's like a son to me, your grace, and like any father, I have dreams and hopes for him. But yes, he's an indentured servant-and I might add, a good one." He smiled proudly.

Don Alejandro nodded agreement. "His indenture will end when he turns 25."

Don Francisco glanced at his wife and smiled. A moment later, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Does Felipe go out on his own?"

"_Si._ We trust him. Since one of his duties is to run errands for us, we have to."

Don Francisco leaned back to ponder that. For a moment, he frowned. "But if an assassin were stalking him, you'd keep him here, would you not?"

The de la Vegas looked at each other and grimaced. "Indeed, we would," Don Alejandro said. "And once, we did."

Doña Rosa furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Don Diego looked at her. "Once, not long ago, Felipe was stalked by a gang of killers because he saw them murder a coach driver. Since he had seen their faces, they decided to kill him. Fortunately, their plot failed, and they've long since been executed. It was during the same time he wanted to join the army and see the world."

"We forbade him to leave the _hacienda_ unless one of us was with him." Don Alejandro moved a pawn. "And when the killers attacked and ambushed our _hacienda_, we forbade him to leave the house at all."

Don Francisco sat silently for a moment, staring down at the chessboard. "I shall tell Rodrigo about that, when I get a chance." He swallowed. "I didn't want to tell him my reason for keeping him close to home, but I guess I'll have to if I want his cooperation. He thinks I'm being too restrictive, keeping an eye on him while that assassin's on the loose."

The elderly duke moved a bishop. "Check." He paused. "How did Felipe come into your lives?"

Don Alejandro moved his king out of harm's way. "As you know, Francisco, there was a revolution in Mexico that ended about 10 years ago. I, myself, lost friends in that revolution." He sighed. "One of my brothers was dying in Guadalajara at the time; he sent me a letter asking me to go to him and say good-bye. Unfortunately, I was convalescing from a serious illness at the time and could not make the journey, so I sent Diego and his tutor in my place." He glanced at his son as he spoke.

Don Diego nodded. "After my uncle's funeral, your grace, my tutor and I returned to Los Angeles. While we were still in central Mexico, we ran into one of the last battles that took place. The revolutionaries didn't have a chance; they were completely overrun and slaughtered. Every peasant in the vicinity was caught in the crossfire and killed. Except one." His voice filled with pain, and deep sadness spread across his face. That always happened, when he spoke of that terrible time.

"Felipe was that one survivor?" Don Francisco glanced at Don Diego as the younger _caballero_ nodded.

"Three days after it all ended, my tutor and I found him six miles from the battle site, surrounded by dead soldiers. His parents had been killed in the crossfire, and he had nearly lost his own life, as well. We brought him here, and took him all over California, trying to find him a home. No one would take him, so in the end, my father hired him. He was just seven years old, at the time. Since then, he's been a ward of the church in our custody." Don Diego shook his head. "So frightened, so grief-stricken. And lost."

"Poor boy." Doña Rosa shook her head and dabbed a silk handkerchief to her eyes. "That must have been a terrible trauma for a little boy. I'm so glad you found him, Don Diego."

"I am, too." Don Francisco glanced at the chessboard, and chuckled. "And right now, Diego, I'm even more glad I've caught your father, here, off guard. Checkmate!" He moved his queen next to Don Alejandro's king.

Don Alejandro smiled and shook his head. His eyes twinkled. "I should have known better than to let you distract me, old friend."

"Call it revenge, _mi amigo_. When we last knew each other, you beat me in every chess game we ever played." Don Francisco grinned.

Don Alejandro laughed and rose to his feet. "I want a rematch before you leave Los Angeles." He inserted his thumbs into his vest pockets as he spoke.

"You got it!" The two gentlemen chuckled as Don Francisco stood up. "If you'll excuse me, Alejandro, I'm tired. I've got a long day, tomorrow."

"Of course." Don Alejandro smiled. "I'll see you in the morning. _Buenos noches._" The de la Calderons left the room.

**ZZZZZ**

The next morning, in the _cuartel_, the _alcalde_ sat at his desk, working. As he read some papers, someone knocked on the door.

He sighed wearily and raised his head. "Come in!" He leaned back in his chair.

The door swung open. A strange _caballero_ wearing a black frock coat entered the _alcalde's_ office. "You are the _alcalde_?"

"I am." De Soto rose to his feet.

"I am Don Sergio Cervantes." The man approached the pine desk. "I come from Spain."

The _alcalde_ shook his hand. "Won't you have a seat, _señor_?"

De Soto sat down, and the gentleman perched on the chair in front. "_Señor Alcalde,_ I'm here to do you a service."

The _alcalde_ looked at him questioningly. "What kind of service?"

"I'm here to rid Los Angeles of an opponent who's here to ruin you."

The _alcalde_ stiffened and shot up in his seat. "Zorro?!"

"The Fox?" Don Sergio shook his head. "No, _alcalde_. The opponent I speak of is a visitor from Spain. He's here to investigate you, because the king has been informed that you're corrupt."

The _alcalde_ pressed his lips into a thin line. "Indeed?" A vein pulsated in his neck. "Just tell me where he is, s_enor,_ and I'll have him arrested for treason!"

Don Sergio shook his head again. "That would not be wise, _alcalde_. The man is a great lord-a grandee-and a personal friend of the royal family. If you do that, the king will have _you_ arrested for treason. Arrested and publicly executed." He paused and smiled. "But if an _assassin_ kills him, _señor,_ no one will be able to blame you. I've been trying to assassinate him for a long time."

The _alcalde_ gazed at him for a long moment, narrowing his eyes. "You're asking my permission to assassinate this nobleman while he's here in Los Angeles." Don Sergio nodded.

"That could be a problem, _señor_. As you well know, assassination is against the law." De Soto leaned back to think. "Of course-"

_"Si?"_ The man sat very still.

The _alcalde_ looked at him. "I _might_ be persuaded to make an exception. On one condition."

"What?"

"That you tell the king that any rumors of my corruption were solely mistaken. And that you explain to him the good things I've done for this _pueblo_." He grinned. "I want a promotion, you see. That's why I came here."

Don Sergio pressed his hands together. "I suppose I _could_ do that."

Don Ignacio nodded. "Very well. I hereby pardon you in advance, and offer you clemency. You will, of course, report to me when you've completed your mission?" Don Sergio nodded.

"Very well. We have an understanding." The _alcalde_ rose to his feet. "I thank you for coming here and telling me, _señor_. I'll write a list of my services to Los Angeles for you to memorize when you return to Madrid."

**ZZZZZ**

For the next three days, Don Francisco visited many _caballeros_ and peasants in and around Los Angeles. He questioned each person about the _alcalde_, and wrote down the answers. He and his family visited his distant relative, Don Alfonso de la Calderon, several times.

Meanwhile, Felipe and Don Rodrigo went horseback riding every day. Accompanied by _vaqueros_, the two boys explored every inch of the de la Vega _rancho_.

Since Don Francisco had ordered his grandson to stay close to the house unless accompanied by an adult, the boy didn't dare venture out on his own. Privately, Don Diego told Felipe about the assassin stalking the de la Calderon family, and warned Felipe not to tell Don Rodrigo without Don Francisco's permission. Felipe promised.

On the morning of the fourth day of the de la Calderons' visit, Felipe glanced out his window to watch the sun rise. To his alarm, he saw Don Rodrigo racing toward the stable.

_I'll bet he's going to explore the area on his own,_ Felipe thought. _He's going to be in real trouble if he does. I've got to stop him!_

He dressed hastily and raced out the back door. As he reached the stable, he saw one of the Andalusian horses disappear over the horizon. Felipe saddled his pony, Parche, and galloped after Don Rodrigo. The sun raised its head halfway above the horizon, shooting golden beams in every direction. The air felt cool and fresh.

Minutes later, Felipe saw him trotting. By then, the sky had turned bright blue. He dug his feet into Parche's sides, making the pony gallop faster. A few minutes later, he caught up with Don Rodrigo.

"I'm not going back!" Don Rodrigo glared at Felipe as the servant boy gestured wildly. "I'm sick and tired of being treated like a little boy! I'm going exploring on my own!"

Felipe sighed and shook his head. He knew he couldn't _make_ his friend return to the _hacienda_. _I'll just have to stay close to him,_ he thought.

The two boys rode silently for the next several minutes. They sat tall and straight in their saddles. A cool breeze ruffled their hair.

Suddenly, Don Rodrigo's eyes lit up. "Felipe! Look up ahead!"

Felipe looked. An old, deserted _hacienda_ lay ahead. He told his friend, via signs, that no one lived there.

Don Rodrigo grinned. "That's perfect! I mean, it'll be perfect for exploring. Let's go there, shall we? Giddyap!" he ordered his horse. Felipe shook his head and reluctantly followed.

When the boys reached the old house, they halted their horses in front. "How long has this _hacienda_ been deserted?" Don Rodrigo looked at Felipe as they dismounted.

Felipe held up all ten fingers twice. "Twenty years?" Felipe nodded. He motioned to Don Rodrigo to stay put, then took the two horses to a nearby hitching post around the corner of the light-brown stucco building. He rubbed the back of his neck and patted Parche's cheek. The pony nuzzled his hand.

As Felipe returned toward the front of the house, a man wearing a black frock coat suddenly appeared behind Don Rodrigo and grabbed him. He pressed a pistol against the boy's head. He didn't see Felipe, who froze and hid behind the remains of a stone fence.

"Don't move, _muchacho_!" the man warned. "Or you die, right now!"

_No!_ Felipe thought, horrified. _It's the assassin Don Diego told me about, and he's kidnapping Don Rodrigo! I've got to stop him!_

Don Rodrigo froze. "Wh-who are you? What do you want with me?!"

"I am Don Sergio Cervantes, _muchacho,_ and I'm here to assassinate your grandfather. Your grandmother, too." The man pressed the end of the pistol further into Don Rodrigo's temple until the boy winced. "I've already sent a note to your grandparents, _amigo,_ and if they want you to live, they'll follow my instructions. You come with me and don't make a sound!"

Don Rodrigo gulped. As Felipe watched, alarmed, the man gripped Don Rodrigo's arm and led the boy away.

For a moment, Felipe considered his options. Somehow, he _had_ to save his friend! Normally, he would race back to the _hacienda_ and tell Don Diego, so the _caballero_ could ride to the rescue as Zorro. However, he wasn't at all sure even Zorro would get there in time to save Don Rodrigo. Felipe had a sneaking suspicion that the assassin intended to kill Don Rodrigo, too, not just his grandparents.

Felipe decided to follow Don Rodrigo and the assassin from a distance. He grabbed his notepad and pencil from inside his cotton trousers, scribbled a note for Don Diego, and attached it to the pony's saddlehorn. He untied Parche's reins and slapped its back. The pony trotted away.

As Don Rodrigo and his captor circled the building, Felipe tiptoed after them, careful to stay out of sight. "This abandoned _hacienda_ is the perfect place to imprison you," he heard the man say. "There's an old cellar inside, where I'll keep you until your grandparents arrive."

Felipe pursed his lips. If he knew Zorro, the masked avenger would see about that!

For several minutes, Felipe followed them from a distance. Sometimes, they disappeared from view; other times, he saw them plainly.

Finally, Don Rodrigo and his kidnapper vanished into an enclosed _patio_. For the next several minutes, Felipe tried to find them, without success. _Where are they?_ Felipe wondered, pausing. _I've lost them! I'd better go back to the_ hacienda_ and find Don Diego!_

A hand gripped his upper arm. The assassin stepped in front of him. "So, you thought you'd try to be a hero, didn't you?" He aimed his pistol at the servant boy. "Too bad boys don't know their own limits. You and Rodrigo certainly don't."

He gripped the boy's arm so hard that Felipe winced from pain. The man stared into his face. "Oh, well, I'm in need of a hostage, anyway. No doubt, Don Alejandro will come, too, and he'll _definitely_ want to be a hero! I need to discourage him from doing that, and you're going to help me."

Don Sergio jerked Felipe's arm. "Your friend is already in the cellar, waiting for his grandpapá to come to his rescue. Since you want to help Rodrigo, I'll leave you there with him, to cheer him up. Come!"

The man yanked Felipe with him, taking him into the building and marching him down a hall. Minutes later, he shoved Felipe down a flight of _adobe_-brick stairs and slammed the door. Felipe bumped his head as he hit the cold stone floor.

"Felipe!" Don Rodrigo raced toward him and helped him to his feet. "Did that man hurt you? Are you all right?"

Leaning against the wall, Felipe rubbed his throbbing head, then clutched his aching arm. He shrugged, glancing at the white candles that lit the empty cellar. The flight of stairs, he noticed, lined the right side of the room. The thick wooden door stood at the top of the stairs, next to the right wall.

Don Rodrigo swallowed. "He's going to kill us all, Felipe." The boy looked grim. "He's just luring my grandparents here so he can kill them, first. When he does, he's going to come back to the cellar and murder me. He told me, just before he locked me in here."

Felipe answered, with gestures, that surely help would come.

Don Rodrigo shook his head and wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. "If you mean the _alcalde_, don't count on it, Felipe. He's seen the _alcalde_ and told him, and the alcalde has given him clemency. By the time help comes, it'll be too late. I know he's going to use you as a hostage; maybe he'll let you live."

Felipe nodded, yet felt uncertain. He wasn't at all sure that the assassin _would_ let him live, once he had used Felipe as a hostage to help him escape. He and Don Rodrigo were in mortal danger.

Felipe shivered. The air felt frigid. Goosebumps formed on the boy's arms.

He decided to see if the cellar had a secret entrance. The old _haciendas_ had hidden passageways, he knew. He strode to the front wall and starting pounding on the cold _adobe_ bricks. _I hope we find a way out!_

"What are you doing?" Don Rodrigo asked. After Felipe explained with gestures, Don Rodrigo raced toward the left wall. "I'll pound this wall while you pound the front one. Let's pray there's a secret door somewhere in here!"

For the next half-hour, the boys pounded on every inch of the two walls kitty-corner to each other. The exercise warmed their bodies and made them perspire. They stopped, periodically, to rest and wipe their sweaty faces.

At last, as Felipe paused to rest, Don Rodrigo stopped and leaned against the left wall. He glanced at his gold timepiece.

"It's been half an hour, now, since we started. If we don't find a way out soon, we're done for!" Grimacing at that prospect, Felipe pounded an _adobe_ brick just above his head.

Suddenly, a door swung open, directly in front of Felipe! As it closed, Felipe pounded the spot above it. The door swung open again.

Felipe clapped his hands to get Don Rodrigo's attention. He pressed on the spot he had previously pounded, and the door swung open a third time. This time, Felipe held it open. The _adobe_ bricks felt ice-cold to his hands.

Don Rodrigo grinned broadly. He darted toward the secret entrance and looked into the pitch-black passageway. Felipe looked at the portion of the hall the candle lit. The corridor consisted of rows of _adobe_ bricks and a stone-tile floor.

"There's a hall leading from this cellar." Don Rodrigo grabbed two of the candles and rejoined Felipe. "Come on. Let's see where this goes! I hope the assassin doesn't know about this secret passage!" He handed Felipe a candle as he spoke.

The two boys walked through the entrance, and the door swung shut behind them. For the next several minutes, the boys tiptoed down the hall, holding up their candles to light their way. Don Rodrigo made no sound. Finally, they found a flight of _adobe_-brick stairs lining the right wall. The stairs led to a door.

The boys tiptoed up the stairs. Felipe turned the lever and pulled the door open. Another hallway extended past the door. The floor consisted of snow-white marble.

Felipe poked his head through the doorway to make sure the assassin wasn't around. Satisfied that they were alone, Felipe beckoned to Don Rodrigo and tiptoed into the pink corridor. Since the boys no longer needed the candles, they blew them out.

They minced down the hall until they reached a corner. As they turned the corner, they saw the assassin approaching them. "Hey!" the man shouted. Rage contorted his face.

Dropping the candles, Felipe and Don Rodrigo rushed back up the hall, past the secret entrance. Fear gave their feet extra speed as Don Rodrigo's boots and Felipe's sandals clicked on the gleaming marble floor.

"Hey, you!" the man shouted. "Come back, or I'll kill you both right here and now!"

The boys did not slow down. They darted through another entryway and down yet another hall. _We've got to get away!_ Felipe thought. _We've just got to! Please, God, save us!_

They rushed through still another entrance, and found themselves in an old drawing room. Sheet-covered furniture filled it; a mahogany door stood ajar in the back of the room, behind a couch.

As Don Rodrigo stared wildly around, he froze and stared back at the front entrance. He then grabbed Felipe's arm and pulled him toward the back door.

As the boys ducked behind the couch, the thuds of footsteps signaled the assassin's entrance. "Are you here, you worthless brats?!" the man roared. "If you are, I'll find you! And _kill_ you!"

Felipe and Don Rodrigo dared not move. They crouched behind the sheet-encased couch. This was a deadly game of hide-and-seek. Death would be the penalty if they were caught.

Felipe glanced at the back door and tapped Don Rodrigo's shoulder. As the mute boy gestured instructions, Don Rodrigo nodded to indicate he understood. While Felipe cautiously peeked around the edge of the couch, watching the assassin, Don Rodrigo crawled toward the mahogany door.

With stiff, jerky motions born of rage, the man had started to throw the old sheets upward so he could look beneath each piece of furniture. As Felipe watched, the man peered under an old desk across the room. Felipe nodded at Don Rodrigo, who grabbed the edge of the mahogany door.

Felipe held his breath. If the door creaked, it was all over for them; the assassin would kill them right then and there. _Please, God, don't let the door creak!_ Felipe prayed silently.

To his relief, the door swung open noiselessly. One by one, the boys crept into the hall. Felipe shut the door behind him, very slowly.

They rose to their feet and raced toward the entrance at the end of the hall. Sunlight flooded through that open entrance. The boys darted out into the fresh air. A breeze whispered in their ears.

Felipe led the way as they raced toward the building's right-hand corner, where Don Rodrigo's horse was waiting. To his joy, he saw Don Alejandro and the de la Calderons dismounting at that spot; their rapiers dangled on the two gentlemen's sides. Help had come!

"Not so fast, _amigos_!" The assassin leaped off the red-tile roof in front of the boys and grabbed Don Rodrigo by the arm. "Thought you could get away, didn't you? You, too, _peon_; I still need a hostage!" He tried to grab Felipe, who jumped out of the way and fled. As he watched from behind a thick stone column, Señor Cervantes gagged Don Rodrigo.

The assassin dragged Don Rodrigo toward the right-hand corner. "All right, your grace!" he told Don Francisco. "You want your grandson to live? You come up here! Your wife, too!"

Grasping the hilt of his rapier, the duke pursed his lips and shook his head. "I will come alone. You want _me_ dead, fine, but I will _not_ let you murder my wife and grandson!"

Don Francisco slowly approached his grandson and Don Sergio. Felipe held his breath; he knew quite well that Don Sergio had no intention of sparing Don Rodrigo or Doña Rosa. Felipe had to act fast!

He glanced down at the bare ground, looking for something he could use as a weapon. To his relief, he found a fist-size chunk of rock lying not ten feet away from him. He tiptoed toward it and picked it up. He then crept toward the assassin's back, careful to stay out of the sight of everyone. If even Don Alejandro himself saw Felipe, the boy would not be able to save Don Rodrigo.

_"Señor!"_ A familiar, cultured voice spoke from the red-tile roof. "I would strongly suggest that you release the de la Calderon boy!"

Felipe gaped at the roof. To his joy, Zorro stood up there! Startled, the assassin whirled around, still gripped Don Rodrigo's arm.

_"Por favor, señor!"_ Doña Rosa pleaded. "Let our grandson go!"

The man chuckled evilly. He wrapped his other arm around Don Rodrigo's throat and began to press the boy's neck back against the man's chest. Don Francisco froze in horror. Don Rodrigo's eyes bulged and his face turned red, as he struggled to free himself and to breathe.

The man grinned at the elderly duke and gazed at the duchess. "I think I'll just let you watch your grandson die, first, _señora,_ after I kill your husband! And señor-" He paused to look at Zorro. "The instant you jump is the instant this boy dies! His _peon_ friend, too!" He aimed his pistol at Don Francisco's chest.

Felipe tiptoed toward the assassin's back. It was now or never!

He hurled the rock at the back of the man's head. It struck his neck, making him stumble. Stunned, the man dropped his pistol and released his hold on Don Rodrigo's arm and throat; Don Rodrigo kicked him viciously on the shin. The boy darted toward his grandmother and Don Alejandro, with Felipe and Don Francisco in hot pursuit.

Doña Rosa removed the gag from Don Rodrigo's mouth, then clasped her grandson against her bosom for a long moment. She kissed his forehead, then Don Francisco hugged him tightly. All the while, Don Alejandro hugged Felipe. "You're safe!" he said, over and over.

When Felipe heard the clanging of blades behind him, he disengaged himself and turned around. Zorro, he saw, had leaped to the ground and was now crossing swords with the assassin. "Who is that?" Don Francisco asked Don Alejandro, gaping at the masked man.

Don Alejandro put his arm around Felipe's shoulder. "That is Zorro."

"The masked man the people have been telling me about? The one with a price on his head?" Don Alejandro nodded.

At that moment, Zorro punched the assassin's face viciously, and the assassin slumped to the ground. Zorro carved a Z in the back of the man's trousers. He then sheathed his saber, picked up Don Sergio's pistol, and darted toward the assembled group.

"Are you all right?" he asked the boys.

_"Si, señor,"_ Don Rodrigo assured him. Felipe nodded.

"_Señor,_ I've heard much about you, not only since I came here, but in Spain, too." Don Francisco shook Zorro's hand. "We owe you our lives. When we return to Spain, I will ask the king to pardon you, and to send an honest man to serve Los Angeles as _alcalde_. It's clear to me that you people desperately need one."

Zorro smiled and bowed. "On behalf of Los Angeles, your grace, I thank you. Let me point out that if it had not been for Felipe, here, I would not have been able to rescue your grandson." He smiled at Felipe, who felt his face grow warm. "You didn't see him do it, but Felipe threw a rock at the man's head. That forced the assassin to let your grandson go, and made it possible for me to duel with him."

Felipe smiled bashfully and glanced down at his sandals. Don Alejandro and Don Francisco each patted his back.

"Felipe also helped me get out of the cellar, Grandfather, and he helped me escape," Don Rodrigo said. "That man kidnapped _him_, too; he was going to use Felipe as a hostage. But Felipe and I found a secret door in the cellar and got out-it was Felipe's idea to look for one. Zorro and Felipe are real heroes."

Don Francisco smiled at Felipe and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Then I have _you_ to thank, as well. I will never forget what you did for Rodrigo, Felipe." Felipe smiled and shrugged modestly. Don Alejandro smiled at him proudly and patted his shoulder.

Don Rodrigo lowered his head, shamefaced. "Felipe did more for me than I deserve. _Abuelo,_ I disobeyed you, and I was wrong. I got you and Felipe in real trouble when I left the ranch without your permission. I deserve to be punished."

"Yes, you do." Don Francisco put a finger under his grandson's chin and raised the boy's head. "You've already been punished and learned your lesson in the process, so I see no reason to add any further punishment. I trust it has not been in vain?" Don Rodrigo nodded. "Good. Then we will not speak of this again. You're safe, now-you and Felipe-and that's all that matters." Don Rodrigo smiled gratefully, as his grandfather hugged him once more.

Zorro smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I must hand that would-be assassin over to the _alcalde_."

Don Rodrigo turned to face him. "Uh, Señor Zorro, the assassin told me the _alcalde_ isn't going to do anything. He said he'd give Don Sergio clemency if Don Sergio would recommend the _alcalde_ for a promotion when he goes back to Spain."

Don Francisco's face turned red with rage. A vein pulsated in his neck. "Did he, indeed?!" he roared. Felipe shivered as the nobleman grasped the hilt of his rapier till his knuckles turned white. "The _alcalde'll_ pay dearly for that outrage!" He scowled and chewed his lower lip.

"We'll all go with Zorro, to see that the _alcalde_ does nothing underhanded," Don Alejandro announced, grim-faced. He pressed his lips into a tight line as he spoke.

**ZZZZZ**

That evening, the elder de la Calderons and the de la Vegas met in the drawing room. Felipe and Don Rodrigo were playing chess in Felipe's bedroom.

"Well, Francisco, you certainly put the fear of God into the _alcalde_." Don Alejandro chuckled. "I don't think he'll dare release the assassin, now."

"I'm sure he won't." Don Diego chuckled, in his turn. "'If this assassin manages to escape, _alcalde,_ I'm holding you personally responsible! A word to the governor or the viceroy, and you'll be on the next ship to Madrid to stand trial for aiding and abetting attempted murder of the king's emissary!'" He smiled as he remembered how the _alcalde_ had cowered at the threat.

Don Francisco smiled grimly. "If my words have the effect on King Ferdinand I expect them to have, he's going to stand trial, anyway. Your _alcalde_ is guilty of many crimes."

The group sat silently for a few minutes, thinking. Don Francisco broke the silence, gazing at Don Alejandro.

"De la Vega, my family and I owe Zorro and Felipe our lives. If it hadn't been for your servant boy, our own boy would be dead, by now. And my wife and me along with him."

Don Alejandro and Don Diego smiled at each other. "Felipe's a brave and loyal young man, your grace," Don Diego said.

"I saw that, today." Don Francisco glanced at his wife, who nodded. "As you know, Alejandro, I firmly believe in rewarding those who render service to the Crown. In saving my family and me, Zorro and Felipe also saved the purpose for which the king sent me here. When we return to Spain, I will tell the king what they did, and ask him not only to pardon Zorro, but to reward Felipe, as well. I'm sure he'll do it."

Don Diego was pleased. He knew a written commendation from the king would mean a great deal to Felipe, and he said so. Silently, he thought that a pardon for Zorro would save him from the danger of capture that constantly threatened him, and thus free him to marry Victoria at last.

"Will you tell the boy?" Doña Rosa leaned forward.

The de la Vegas glanced at each other and shook their heads. "I think we'll let it be a surprise for him." Don Diego chuckled again. "If I know Felipe, he'll cherish the commendation for the rest of his life."

Don Francisco smiled and rose to his feet. "And now, _señores,_ if you'll excuse us, my wife and I must get some sleep; Rodrigo, too. We will spend a few days with Alfonso and his wife, and then we'll go to San Diego. We will visit every _pueblo_ while we're here, and then we'll meet with the governor before we return to Madrid."

Don Diego and his father stood up and bowed. The de la Calderons left the drawing room to fetch their grandson and go to bed.

"Diego, Don Francisco is a fine man." Don Alejandro leaned against his desk for a moment and smiled. "Like fine wine, he's only improved with age."

Don Diego nodded. "It's been a pleasure and an honor to have gotten acquainted with him. I pray, Father, that his visit here will yield the results we seek-not only Zorro's pardon or even a commendation for Felipe, but more importantly, justice in Los Angeles."

Don Alejandro smiled and nodded agreement. The two _caballeros_ went to their bedrooms, their boots clicking on the gleaming marble floor.

**©1999, by KathyG. **


End file.
